Living the perfect li(f)e
by destielwantstocuddlewithyou
Summary: Uh, I suck with summaries. But this is a good story! ( disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or any of the characters. Only the plot. ) Going through Maka's perfect Li(f)e. But what if everything were to change? Warning Yaoi and major Yuri! :)
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her,perfect? Oh yes. Yes,her life is perfect.

Perfect Mother.

Kami Albarn. She was beautiful,blonde and very successful.

Perfect father.

Spirit Albarn. He was handsome, had enigmatic red hair and owned a major clothing company.

Perfect house.

A mansion that made you feel like royalty. And still within the city so she could go to school.

Perfect school.

The finest academy in the world. The DWMA, a school for skilled and gifted miesters and weapons.

Perfect clothes.

All the best and latest fashions. Courtesy of her father of course.

Perfect reputation.

The most popular girl. All the boys wanting her. A the girls wanting to _ be _her. Perfect grades and perfect attendance.

Perfect boyfriend.

Black*star. Blue hair, the last in a long line of ninja assassins, handsome and not mention quite kind.

Perfect. Life.

Sounds great, right?

**_Wrong._**

Horrible mother.

Kami Albarn. Beautiful, blonde, big breasted and a slut. Not to mention a literal witch.

Horrible father.

Spirit Albarn. Handsome body, red hair like a fire and beautiful blue eyes. And a man whore.

Horrible house.

A beautiful mansion that is filled with wretched secrets.

Horrible school.

Seemingly perfect but isn't. It is a type of hell.

A indescribable hell that consists inside everybody's head.

Horrible clothes.

Clothes that were obtained by a whore of a father. So I course she looked like a slut herself.

Horrible reputation.

Rumours. Horrible rumours. About her. Her mother. Her father. Her life.

Horrible boyfriend.

Black*star. An abusing boyfriend. But it's her fault right?

That is her life. Her _perfect _life. So lets tell a story shall we? Yes, but what'll I be about? Her I suppose. Yes, because what I her life life changed. All because one bubbly blonde girl, and her older sister.

Oh yes, the plot is falling together nicely. Yes, quite. Shall I tell you about the characters I this little story? I should shouldn't I? So... I will.

Black*star. He is a bamboozling blunette, with an amazing body physique... And an abuser... But I isn't his fault. No, he's been hypnotized. By who? I non I can't tell you that just yet. Also a childhood friend of Maka's AGE: 17

Crona Gorgon. A shy girl who can't seem to find her place in the world. She has a bully older brother who loves her to bits. (A/N: Ragnorok... ) Then there is her mother Medusa She is a foul piece of work. A scientist who experiments on her own daughter. AGE:17

Death the kid. Oh he is a gorgeous masterpiece. A raven haired boy with three white stripes plastered to the left side of his hair permanently. His golden eyes sure do help with perfection. But he needs a last one flaw. A cute one of course... SYMMETRY! That's it! He is obsessed with symmetry. Not to mention he is a gentle man and the son of Lord death. AGE:18

Elizabeth Thompson. The older of the two Thompson sisters. Forced to sell herself on the streets so her little sister won't have to. I mean they need to pay rent and have food and clothes right? A more than pretty brown hair girl endowed with large breasts. No wonder she got into the DWMA. Did I mention this character is incredibly smart? AGE:18

Patty Thompson. The younger of the two Thompson sisters. She is smart enough to play stupid until necessary. She gathers money in a most mysterious way. How? Another little secret of mine. AGE:17

Soul 'eater' Evans. Youngest of the Evans'. Very good piano player. But never good enough to impress his parents. And that is how it always is isn't it? He is a rather good looking Albino by the way. And he has a special features about him. He has razor sharp teeth. But as for his arrogance-erm- I mean appearance. His word of choice is,eh, cool was it? Yes that was it. He's _ cool. _He has an important older brother, Wesley. Very famous, and very-*giggles* _uncool._ soul's AGE:18 Wes' AGE:21

Tsubaki Nakatasuka. Very pretty. Very poor. He only black hair that I always pulled back into a ponytail that reaches her waist. She is always so calm and happy. She is a incredible girl. And another smartypants! AGE:18

Ah,yes. Now for the main character. Yes she is special. Very. Yes... Maka Albarn. Medium length Sandy blonde hair always pulled into perfectly symmetrical pigtails, large beautiful green eyes that can quite literally look into souls. You already know what you to about her parents, for the moment. But Maka is a witch. Yes a witch like need mother, but The pretty girl doesn't get it from her mother. And she doesn't know she is a witch. She gets it from her aunt Blair. You see Blair is a full cat witch. A very sexy cat witch by the way. And so that makes Maka a ... uh... heh... a _ kitten witch._ Maka knows there is something I about her. But Blair is kind and smart enough to suppress the young girls powers. And Maka's breasts... It may cause Maka griefe every once I a while but what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? Yes, but for the moment Maka's legs compensate for her "flat chest". She has slender, silky legs that seem to go on forever. But they end just under an ass most girls would look for. This is maka. The girl who loves a perfect lie. Now let the story begin!

°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•°°•

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is just the prologue. And sorry for any errors... I made Black*star the... kinda bad guy. But he turns out to be a good guy in the end don't worry! ^_^ So yeah. Uh, Reveiw and favourite if you deem this worthy! I will luv you no matter what! Nyaa~ run before I snap your neck! ^°^**


	2. Chaptar tew

**Chapter Two...**

* * *

**Maka Pov**

* * *

_' ugh... I have to get up now don't I? ' _ I internally groaned as I shut off my annoying alarm. I rolled over and shrieked as I miss judged how far I was from the edge.

" HOLY FUCKING SHIT! " I hit the floor hard. Even though the floor was plush carpet it still hurt to hit the ground from the height I fell. My dad's best friend Dr. Stein made a '_floating' _bed for me. It was highly inconvenient when I fell from four feet up in the air. My body already hurt like hell from the beating I got yesterday.

I was still lying on my back, on the floor when my door banged open. I barely had time to raise my head to see what had happened when I felt the life force being squished out of me by a large set of breasts. I began flailing as my aunt Blair began to fawn over me, oblivious to the fact that she was suffocating me.

" Oh my wittle Maka! I heard you fall! Are you okay?! I wouldn't want you hurt just a day before your 16th birfday! "* (1) Blair finally pulled my face away from her breasts and I struggled to get air into my tiny lungs. Blair just sat on my waist, straddling me and satisfied my face silently. Once I got my breathing back to normal I attempted to get out from underneath My aunt. Her scrutinizing gaze was making me uncomfortable.

" Ehm, auntie Blair... could you get off me now? " I looked away from her yellow cat like eyes and decided to glare at her breasts instead. I felt Blair's weight leave and I gasped as she pulled me up. With all playfulness in her voice gone Blair made a blatant statement.

" He hit you again didn't he Maka." There was no question in her voice. She knew.

" It's nothing auntie Blair, I swear. I fell. " I pleaded with my eyes for Blair to drop the subject. And she did, for now. I knew it would come up again but later. And I was grateful for it. " Hey auntie could you help me pick out an out fit? " Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. I never let her help me out.

" Oh of course Maka darling! " With the playfulness back in her voice she bounded beautifully over to my closet, wrenching them open hastily. I sighed and pressed a button on my wall, lowering my bed and flopping down on my water bed. I spread my arms out either side of me, letting my legs hang over the edge. I suddenly felt a strange swelling in my chest. I whipped my head up glaring down at my tee shirt. My breasts seemed a little… _bigger._

* * *

**A/N: heeeey. Sorry for the short chapter but it was just kind of a filler. My creativity is somewhat halted. But the next chapter will be longer. I sweeear. ^°^ but if you want something specific to happen let me know either in a review or private message. It will help along my... unblocking... writers block... thing. Uh yeah. Review, favorite or whatever if you deem this worthy. See you next time~ ^•^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three...

* * *

' _whelp. That is weird... they feel bigger...' _I Sat on my bed feeling a little foolish as I gropped my own boobs, but hey, at least I have reason. I guess I was so fascinated with my breasts I failed to notice Blair had finished picking out my outfit and was starting at my oddly.

" Uh, maka darling... what are you doing? " she asked pointedly starring at my hands moving on my breasts. I stopped and quickly put my hands in my lap staring at them as my face turned a rather bright red.

" duh-uh, uhm. Nothing! " I sat up and held my hand out to accept my clothes," can I just get dressed now? " my face was still pink but dying down some. Blair wirelessly handed me my clothes and ran from my room. She looked as if she was about to hurl. '_ this morning is just full of weirdness...' _ I shrugged and began to slipping off my pajamas...

* * *

Blair pov

' _oh God... the spell is starting to wear thin...'_

* * *

Maka pov

After changing into a lime green spaghetti strap with a loose of the shoulder " foot ball Jersey " displaying the numbers 88 only going halfway down my torso over it. I pulled on a matching lime green mini skirt with a pair of black stockings that go up to my mid thigh. I was very pleased with this apparel, I even had a cute pair of bright green bra and panties to match!

" HEY BLAIR COULD YOU COME HELP ME WITH MY HAIR?! "I hollered out of my bedroom to the cat witch and soon enough heard her thundering footsteps racing back towards me.

" oh wow maka! That looks great on you! " I blushed again and nodded my appreciation. I gasped silently when Blair suddenly steered me over to the large vanity on the far side of my bed room. " Are we still going pigtails little missy? " Blair looked at me knowingly in the mirror. I nodded my head once in approval and sat perfectly still as Blair got to work. I guess I began to space out because all of a sudden Blair had shouted in my ear. " ALL DONE! "

I looked at my self in the mirror again and giggled at how childishly sexy I looked. My hair was in two perfectly symmetrical pigtails on either side of my head tied with two dark green ribbons. I smirked at Blair's reflection.

" What's with all the green today aunty Blair? " I spun around on the little stool to face my aunt grabbing a chocolate bar that had been on the dresser part of my vanity. I began munching on the chocolaty goodness as I packed all my school things into my back pack. I didn't even realize how long it took for me to get ready. It was already seven thirty. " Never mind. Can you give me a lift to school? " I clasped my hands together and got down on my knees comically in front of Blair. " pleeease? "

I gave her my best puppy dog eye causing her to give in without an argument. I whooped in victory pulling towards our vast garage. We had at least ten Ferraris and only two motorcycles. One was Blair's and one was my own that I'm not allowed to ride yet. " Woah their maka. What do you think you are doing? " I looked at her with a very confuzzled expression.

" Getting in the car... your going to drive me right? " I was already half way through getting in the red Ferrari. I just froze half in half out of the cars door way.

Blair did a kind of face Palm and held a pair of neon green high top converse out towards me. " First of all you need to put on some shoes, " hurriedly took the shoes from her and putt them on.

" And secondly? " I had my hands on my hips, the door of the car inviting me to join my school bag.

" And secondly, " Blair side stepped me pulling my stuff from the car, slamming the door closed. Walking over to her sheek purple motorcycle. " we're taking my motorcycle. No objections. " I groaned and slung my stuff into the little bag compartment and hopped on behind Blair with out a verbal word. But in my head I was muttering sooooooooo many obscenities. Blair started the bike and opened the garage, speeding out causing me to yelp and cling tightly to her back.

* * *

Time skip...

When we finally made it to school twenty minutes later I was mortified to find a trail of boys begging the motorbike with bloody noses. ' _dear heaven all mighty. Please let those nosebleeds be for Blair and not my self... '_ I began to inwardly pray to myself when I heard a voice behind me that caused my whole body to go ridged and then relax.

" Hey maka baby. How was your morning? " Black*star snuck up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist puzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I wiggled around until I was facing him. Giving him a quick peck on the lips.

" Hey star. My morning was lonely without you. How about yours? " he didn't reply verbally, he just touched his nose to mine before slinging me over his shoulder playfully waving good bye to Blair for me as she drove off. I giggled and told Black*star to put me down before people saw my undies. " Babe put me down! Only you are allowed to see my undies! " He hastily put me down with a shit eating grin on his face.

" Damn right! Only this godly stud gets that privilege. " And with that he slung his arm around my shoulder and we both made our way to class.

'_ maybe today won't be so bad? ' _

That thought immediately died when both black*star and I saw some new kids taking up the seats in the row Star and I sat at. I quickly turned to face him and nearly choked on my words at the sight of his face. His grin was gone. Replaced by a look that would turn people to stone. " Hey babe, why don't we sit in the back today? I always make you sit in the front. " I tried to hastily pull him to the back but he wouldn't budge. No, instead he went and slammed his fist on the desk I usually sat at, startling the poor white haired boy that Sat there.

' _oh dear God. Today is going to be a mess... '_

* * *

**_A/N: Heeeey~! Sorry for the wait. I've had really bad writers block and this chapter was a hitch to write. Plus I've had no motivation! Come on guys! I would like more than one review! Please?_**

**_Hurry or I'll devour your soul~ ^w^_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Maka pov

* * *

' _oh dear God I am going to soooo get it later! ' _ Black*star had just created two hand shaped indents in my usual desk harshly jolting the new white haired student awake. With all eyes on us three Black*star spoke in an unusually quiet voice which everyone knew only ment trouble.

" What the hell are you doin' in my girlfriends seat? " I was still desperately trying to pull Black*star away but it was if I was nothing more than a light gust of wind. I was scared, not only for me but the new kid.

" C-come on B-b-black*star! S-stien will b-be here soo- " Black*star cut me off with a vicious look in the corner of his eye and I immediately shut up. I made eye contact with the boy and was shocked to find his eyes a gorgeous crimison color. ' _an albino eh? I just hope Black*star doesn't hurt him to harshly...' _I lowered my gaze to my brightly coloured shoes and hoped for the best.

" Huh, you mean that pretty girl there? " I whipped my head up to find the Albino's tan, muscular finger pointing at me. He wasn't looking at me anymore but was making full eye contact with Black*star. " How the hell did She end up with an abuser like you? " I felt my throat close up. My already abnormally large eyes widening even more. I lashed my head around to look at Black*star but he looked like a loss for words as well.

" WHY YOU LITTLE -" Before he could finish his sentence the all to familiar clash of the teacher falling off his chair echoed throughout the class room.

" Black*star, go sit down before I dissect you. " Black*star had his fist raised as if to land a punch at soul, but quickly lowered it and forcefully dragged me to the back off the classroom with him. I stumbled along behind him, biting my tongue as not to yell out in pain. Black*star was shooting painful little currents of his soul wavelength into my arm. And let me tell you, that is some painful shit. When Black*star and I finally took our seats in the very back of the class everyone's gaze fell on doctor Stein as he started another dissection lab. I quickly pulled out my notebook, taking furious notes when a crumpled piece of paper landed on the pages. I looked to Black*star verifying that the note was from him. I quietly unfolded the note and felt tears come to my eyes.

' **u r gunna get it so bad l8r...** ' I gulped and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me, in fact he had his eyes closed with his arms across his chest, head resting on the wall. But with my soul perception told me he was absolutely fuming inside.

Lunch came far to quickly for me.

* * *

Time skip~Lunch~ in a seemingly empty music room...

Maka Pov

All I can feel is pain. And all I can see is darkness. This was to much. Black*star had dragged me to a music class room in the deserted area of the school. As soon as the doors had closed I felt Black*star's large hand smack across my face. I fell backwards instinctively curling into a ball to protect myself. Big mistake. I suddenly felt Black*star's boot collide with my spine. I unfurled and yelped in pain. He leaned down, grabbing both my pigtails , and bringing my feet off the floor to yell in my ear.

" WHY THE HE'LL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU LITTLE BITCH! " He hurled me across the room, forcing me to crash painfully into the opposite wall. I crumpled in to a little ball of pain again as more blows were landed all over my body. I was tossed around a few more times to until...

" Heh, I guess I was right. Wasn't I kid. " I instantly opened my green orbs to look at my possible saviour...s? The Albino boy from earlier was his but he had a few other kids behind him. Another boy was next to soul but he was just a tad taller. He had black hair with three odd stripes on the left side of his head, I looked to his eyes and found another strange color. Gold. Pure gold that seemed to warm my soul just a little. I assumed that was kid since he answered the Albino boys comment.

" Yes I guess you did. But I was hoping you weren't. " He sighed dejectedly and turned to the three girls behind him. " Liz, Patty, Tsunami, could you girls get her out of here whilst soul and I take care of this asymmetrical buffoon? " All three girls nodded and stared to make their way towards me. Black*star finally made it out of his surprised state and began yelling again.

" HEY! NOBODY CALLS THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR A BUFFOON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! " And with that he suddenly leaped at the two boys who were still standing in front of the door. But then they weren't. And Black*star suddenly crashed face first into the door.

I couldn't process any of what was happening. I guess I showed that on my face as the the tall girl with long brown hair and blue eyes started laughing. I turned my head to he wearily. She had propped me up against her, with her right arm slung over my shoulders loosely so she wouldn't hurt me.

" Don't look so surprised maka. Those two are shinigami after all. And I'm Liz by the way. " The only thing I could think was, ' _shini...gami? ' _

* * *

_**A/N: Howzit goin guys?! I just realized I forgot to mention somethings... **_

_**1) Black*star is going to be MAJOR OOC for just a little while longer.**_

_**2) In this one soul and kid are brothers.**_

_**3) Soul is also a shinigami or a grim reaper...**_

_**Heehee. Sorry. I guess I failed to mention stuffs like that. And actually. Everyone is going to be a little OOC... ^_^ c ya sooon guise~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

* * *

Maka Pov

" Whaf? " I could barely talk over the swelling of my cheeks. Not to mention the large banging sounds of the three boys fighting two on one. I was still a little confused even after Liz explained to me that the Albino kid, soul, and kid were Lord Deaths sons. Which meant they both had reaper powers. But then it suddenly clicked in my head and my eyes got real wide again and Another one of the girls joined in on Liz laughing at my facial expression. The second one looked a lot like Liz except I could tell she was shorter, and she had short blonde hair. I looked in between both of them trying to figure out why they were laughing. Suddenly a raven haired girl spoke up. I practically forgot she was there.

" Now Liz, Patty, knock it off. We all had the same expressions on our faces when they told us. " The girl Sat down in front of us, Patty, I'm guessing her name was, had moved to she sandwiched me between her and Liz. I took in the raven haired girls features for a moment. She had her long inky black hair pulled in to a tall ponytail but it still pooled around her on the floor. And she also had blue eyes but they were darker. More of an indigo than blue. I looked in between all three of them and began squinting my eyes. They all had large breasts. My left eye began to twitch in annoyance as the two girls' laughter died down.

" We're sorry Tsubaki it's just- hey wait. Maka, why is your eye twitching? " All of the girls turned their eyes on me. My eye stopped twitching for a moment and my face turned red. I looked at my hands that were clasped in my lap.

" You all haf big breafts... " I could tell I was barely audibly but still audible enough as all three started giggling. " Ish nof tha' funny guysh... " my face turned a darker red and my cheek began to hurts some more. Suddenly I felt a strange feeling of light headedness and my vision grew dark as I tried to say something but all that came out was an oddly pitched shriek as I fell backwards into darkness...

* * *

Tsubaki pov...

I was scolding Liz and partying for laughing when Liz said something odd.

" We're sorry Tsubaki it's just- hey wait. Maka, why is your eye twitching? " I looked down at Maka and her left eye was in fact twitching. It suddenly stopped as her face turned red and she looked down at the bruised hands of hers resting In her lap. The poor girls' entire body was bloodied and bruised.

" You all haf big breafts... " Maka was really quiet but still audible. Soul and kid had just managed to trap Black*star in between the two of them. I couldn't help but giggle at the adorable little girl along with the Thompson sisters. " Ish nof tha' funny guysh... " Her face darkened a little more red and that only caused us to laugh more. That was until Maka let out and ear piercing shriek as she suddenly fell backwards unconscious. Everyone, including the boys, stoped and looked at Maka. Nobody moved for some reason. The room became oddly calm and it felt as if you _ couldn't _move. Everybody had their eyes locked on the tiny girl. Nobody moved and nobody talked. Suddenly Maka began to lift off the ground. The Thompson girls lurched back as if pushed and I fell onto my back. It felt as if a very powerful wind had pushed me but it also felt as if I landed in a cloud instead of getting a brutal pain in my skull. Maka slowly drifted over to the boys. Now nearly six feet in the air, her body in a standing position with her left hand appointing at Black*star. When Maka had finally made it to the wide eye bluenette she lowered so that she was eye to eye with him. Even though her eyes were closed. She was far enough from him though that she only had a centimetre between his nose hand her stretched out finger. And it stayed that way for several minutes.

* * *

Liz pov

After several moments of complete silence a soft soothing voice suddenly echoed in my head. It sounded like... Maka.

" Time is wrong. This spell is weak. Fix the time. The spell is broken. " With that a small pink line curled out from Maka's finger tip and circled Black*star's head, his aqua eyes rolling so there was nothing but his whites showing. The pink line suddenly vanished and Black*star fell to the ground out cold. But Maka was still hovering. But was turned and now pointing at me.

She uttered one word. Out loud. Not in my head but with her actual voice, and all traces of swelling in her face gone. " Move. " My fingers twitched and I fell back in shock. Maka raised a few more feet in the air, so now her hair touched the ceiling. And she suddenly... fell. I instinctively shot forward and caught the fragile girl.' _I guess that's why she pointed to me_ '. Suddenly everybody else was able to move again and the air grew thick and tense. Kid and soul were nearest me since they had been on either side of Black*star.

" Oh my Death, Liz are you okay? " Kid tried to pry Maka from my grasp. But I couldn't let go. I _wouldn't _ let go.

" Yeah Kid, I'm okay. Let's just take these two back to the mannor. I'm pretty sure something just happened to Black*star and I wanna go home.. " Everybody nodded their agreement. I still clung tightly To Maka as Tsubaki, Patty and I watched kid and soul attempt to roll Black*star on to beezlebub. They had to try several times since kid kept on complaining about the lack of symmetry. But the, ironically, eighth attempt kid was satisfied. He raised to floating skateboard to elbow height so that him and soul could easily catch the idiot if he falls off. Tsubaki offered to help me carry Maka but I kindly denied her help again and clutched Maka tighter to my large breasts. ' _I don't think I could ever let her go... I - I think I'm in love... _' I smiled down at the unconscious girl...

* * *

_**A/N: Wholy sheit two motha fucking chapters in a row. Yay! I think my writers block is finally done for now... but any ways. I might have another chapter posted by tomorrow. I dunno. Until then... HA I! * waves frantically ***_


	6. Chapter 6

Chaptar seix~

* * *

Maka Pov

'_huh? Why is it so dark? And my body hurts all over... '_ I groaned and attempted to roll onto my side. I was lying on my back and I hated that position. It was so uncomfortable, but I screamed out in pain from just moving a little. I clenched my green eyes closed even tighter and curled into a ball on my side. There was white hot pain coursing through my body. It hurt. Everywhere. I could feel my ashy blonde bangs sticking to my forehead with sweat and the rest of it plastered to either my neck, face or back. I tried to focus on finding out where I was when an ear splitting bang came from right next to me and a hand suddenly being placed on my forehead. It was cool to the touch and very relaxing. I let my body unwind a bit and my breathing came down from hyperventilating.

" Maka, are you okay? " A soft musical voice whispered in my ear. I shivered and shook my head. I was was very much **not** okay. It hurt to even breathe. But I ever so slowly turned my head upwards and opened one of my eyes to see the person that had the soothing touch.

" Do you need anything? " Liz? I turned to see Liz's face hovering above my own. I gasped and tried to talk but my throat was to dry and felt raw.

" W-water. " I just barely managed to cough before another wave of mind searing pain washed over me and I let out another shriek. Liz was very startled and ran from the room. Hopefully to get some water...

* * *

Patty pov

I was sitting next to Liz in the living room when we both heard a blood curdling shriek. Liz and I made eye contact and immediately ran towards Maka's room. We had brought her and Black*star back to Kiddo's house and Maka wasn't doing so good. We had called in the crazy doctor Stein to help us out but he couldn't do much.

I waited outside while Liz went to help Maka. '_ No fair. Big sis gets to go help Maka and I don't. '_ I slipped down to the floor sitting cross legged as I waited for my turn to see Maka. It wasn't to long before there was another shriek and Liz was racing out of the room. She had a strained look on her face and was running towards the kitchen. I shot up and raced to Maka's side. We had given her the most comfortable bed in the entire manor. I went to the left side of the bed so Maka was facing me. I knew my hands were ice cold at the moment and Maka was probably burning hot so I ever so gently laid one of my hands on her neck. At first she flinched but then relaxed and she opened her eyes. I tilted my head in a closed eyed smile at her. But when I felt her move beneath me my eyes shot open and I moved to hold her down.

" Don't move! You'll hurt yourself! And mister giraffe won't like that! " I was never usually this serious and it felt strange. I added a giggle at the end and felt much better myself. I am usually very perceptive to the atmosphere in the room and add the giggle to ease the tension. Even if it was only Maka and I. Maka gave me and odd look but stopped moving. I felt my hand on her neck warming and immediately switched. " I hope the is helping you feel better. There isn't much else I can do... " The last part I said more to myself but cheered up again when I heard Liz thundering back towards the room. She held a glass of water filled with ice and her other and was closed around one of those pain relief pill bottles. Liz set both down on the nightstand next to the bed.

" Patty I'm going to need your help. " With out looking at me or saying anything else I knew what she meant... we had to move Maka. Being as gentle as humanly possible I shifted Maka around so she was on her back again. She was tense and held a firm grimace on her face as I held her head and back up as Liz placed multiple pillows under Maka so that she was in more of a sitting position.

Liz sighed... " Now for the hard part..." All three of us glanced at the nightstand Liz was reaching for. A sudden inspiration hit me.

" Wait Liz! Why don't we crush the pills and put the powder in the water so it's easier for Maka to swallow? " Liz looked dumbfounded at me and did what I suggested. Maka was still silent as ever as Liz brought the now whitish coloured water to Maka's pale cracked lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hullo there my friends! Sorry this is so short but I'm stuck with writers block! DX I'm so sad because I feel bad for not updating for the longest time! Anyways, Thanks you Leez! I enjoyed waking up to find a review from you. To answer your question... uh... * Hears loud rumbling in the back ground * Wtf was that? * get tackled by patty and dragged elsewhere * **

**Liz: Sorry Leez. But she cannot disclose that information. Spoilers! ((Btw if anybody gets that spoilers reference I will write anyone soul eater one shot you want me to!)) **

**Maka: yes well. We have to go now. Good bye! And do please leave a review and quite possibly faveorite if you deem worthy. **


End file.
